


Beyond the Rift

by ambertiffany



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertiffany/pseuds/ambertiffany
Summary: It was an accident when the autobot´s ship crashed on a little planet. At first, they thought it was just a little problem with the location of the bridge. But soon, they found that the bridge became incrediblely unstable and the problem became more grave.¨Finally, we have to cooperate with the Decepticons.¨ said Optimus Prime, unfortunately.¨I wish it would not be a tragedy, Prime.¨ answered Starscream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while reading the novel Beyond the Aquile Rift. I really love the concept of aperture and Local Bubble, and I wanted to use this concept in the short article.  
> Choose M for the later chapter.  
> I hope all of you could enjoy it! 
> 
> p.s I don't own the characters, neither the idea of aperture & Local Bubble.

「1」  
他们的母舰现在受损严重。

这是擎天柱在这几个循环内唯一能得知的消息。处理器读取了记忆扇的内容，他们会坠毁在土卫三的环形山上是因为空间桥坐标的指令输入错误。这实在是不可思议，因为他对自己的副官一直信心满满。包括警车自己，他是汽车人中仅存的非常优秀的指令输入员之一。

在感知器博士开发出AI程序进行指令自动输入之前，警车的工作从来没有出错过。“这是很正常的情况不是吗？警车他已经很久都没有进行过指令输入了，大概有多久？”飞毛腿在一旁说，他转过脑袋去问横炮，横炮也想不起来了，那大概就真的是很久了。

“我的指令是不可能出错的！”警车有些愤怒地申辩，“我培养过那么多批优秀的指令输入员！”擎天柱觉得他的伙伴们现在情绪模块将要濒临崩溃了，因为此刻母舰已无法再次升空，通讯装置在坠落时损毁，空间桥也因为某些原因无法打开，他们现在被困在这儿了。

“嘿，不要这么激动嘛，这种战前的科技本身就很容易出错。”爵士试图安抚众人的情绪，他是对的，擎天柱想，空间桥本身就是塞伯坦“失落的文明”，而输入指令也仰仗着早已经不再使用的古塞伯坦语言，他们开启这种老古董，通过星际气泡进行空间折叠，原本就是非常冒险的事。他没有任何意图将这次母舰的坠毁怪罪在任何人的身上。不论怎样他觉得这是荒谬的。“我们应该充会儿电，然后尝试进行能量补给。”爵士接而继续提议道，擎天柱摆了摆手，终于在这几个塞时内第一次做出了回应，“我觉得爵士说的是对的。”他冷静的语调安抚了周围已经有些焦躁的金刚们，“目前我们无法做出任何自救行动，只能等迎来日间循环再说。”他启动了操作台上仅存的几个冬眠舱，让已经机芯俱疲的伙伴们进去休息。

“当然，救护车在跟踪我们的信号时会发现这次意外的。”他说，拍了拍警车的肩膀。即使他这个老伙计不愿意承认，但此刻他一定在为这次的意外自责。“现在，我们应该都去休息了。”领袖的话并不强硬，像他一贯的那样，但是警车却觉得不容拒绝。于是他点点头，钻进了最后一个冬眠舱。

但领袖还不能进入充电，他环顾了一下四周，夜循环的土卫三温度极低，他都能看见自己外部的装甲上凝结着细密的白霜。这颗小行星上居然有臭氧层，真是难以置信，擎天柱想着，他知道原先这里有霸天虎建立的一个基站，看起来还在运作。那或许可以从基站里搜刮到一些维修母舰必须的物品。这么想着，擎天柱连接了主电脑，搜寻基站的具体坐标，主电脑反应了一会儿，接着三维建模板上出现了基站的标注。离他们的坠毁点并不远，这是个好消息，他可以在伙伴们上线之前先去探探路。

这么想着，擎天柱变形朝着目的地驶去。绕过环形山，面前出现了一片视野开阔的平野，这里的土地松散，随着车轮的碾压，碎土纷纷飞扬起来，将他的挡泥板弄的脏兮兮的。现在不是考虑涂装的时候，虽然这么安慰自己，但擎天柱还是在芯里叹了口气，不知道要花上多少个循环才会有抛光的机会。随着他驶出平野，霸天虎的基站出现在了地平线的尽头。漆黑的建筑在这荒凉的星球上毅然伫立着，不知道在这度过了多少个岁月。星光从它的顶部如瀑布般散落下来，吸进了黑色的地面里。

擎天柱熄灭了引擎，这一刻显得静谧无比。但安静并没有持续多久，很快一个熟悉的声音就打破了沉默，“真的是擎天柱，看来我们不是唯一一个出现在这里的人。”是闹翻天。擎天柱觉得自己的计划要落空了，他原本以为这个基站已经不再有霸天虎的驻扎，甚至于包括威震天在內的人都应该遗忘了这里才对。  
“闹翻天，这不是你放松警惕的理由。”是红蜘蛛的声音，听起来整个空军小分队都在这里了。擎天柱立刻变形进入了备战状态，但红蜘蛛的声音却没有敌意，“想不到伟大的领袖也被困在这儿了吗？”他调侃，闹翻天在后面抱怨他自己也没有任何的警惕芯理。

“我们可以借搭他们的飞船吗？”闹翻天仍旧喋喋不休，“嘿，小红，你说汽车人没理由见死不救。”

听起来不是很妙，擎天柱只能表示他爱莫能助了，在空间桥指令的严重误差下，他们现在都被困在这个荒凉的小行星上了。“这都是你学艺不精的结果！”霸天虎的二把手现在正毫无形象地抱怨他的僚机，“你这样说可真不公平，指令是我输入的，但编写指令的可是你。”闹翻天回嘴道，他真是把危机状态下可以不服从军令的教条发挥的淋漓尽致。

“行了，别吵了。”惊天雷终于出声打了圆场，但红蜘蛛却转而将矛头指向了他，“那你说我们现在该怎么办？威震天那个铁桶脑袋是不会来救我们的，他现在正在宇宙的另一头呢。”他有些自暴自弃起来，或许他们比自己想的还要早就困在这儿了，“在我们出发前威震天就带着声波先走了，若是空间桥故障，他们说不定也坠毁在某颗星球上，那根本……”

“小红！”惊天雷打断他，他不能看着自己的长机就这样陷入名为恐慌的人工情绪，这对他们现在的处境来说没有一点儿帮助。“你们在这里多久了？”擎天柱适时插话进来，红蜘蛛做了一个长长的气体交换，擎天柱觉得他的嗓音有些哑“有一个周循环了。”

那确实有些久，他们不过刚坠毁在这里，但奇怪的是，在这个周循环内，使用空间桥的飞船，最终都被引导到了这里。

“为什么土卫三会成为最终的目的地？”擎天柱提出了合理的质疑，“我不认为我们的指令编写会出现惊人的巧合。”

“是空间紊乱，”红蜘蛛答道，他似乎显得要比之前平静许多，“过度使用空间桥造成了空间紊乱，土卫三的这个空间桥基站是修复过后使用最少的，所以没有受到影响，无论指令的编写如何，我们最终都会被传送到这里来。”他烦躁地按灭了提示机体能量不足的警示灯，“总之，这是目前最合理的解释了。”

“所以，我们现在是要和汽车人合作了吗？”闹翻天在一旁说，擎天柱和红蜘蛛都没有出声，这会儿他们两这颗行星上双方的最高指挥官，是否要合作的最终决策也将由他们做出。

擎天柱知道要进行母舰的修复就不得不要借助霸天虎基站，而很显然红蜘蛛也需要汽车人母舰上的通讯设备。他们思忱了一会儿，还是红蜘蛛打破了沉默，“眼前也没有更好的办法了不是吗？”那双光学镜因为能量的匮乏而有些暗淡，擎天柱点了点头。

“我想我们也许该见见你的船员。”惊天雷这么说，他正站在红蜘蛛的身后，红蜘蛛冲他扬了扬下巴。这三个游击似乎组成了一个让周围人难以融入的小圈子，仿佛互相之间拥有心电感应似的。“那当然。我们需要拟定一个计划。”领袖这么说，按响了手臂上的应急通讯，消息会经由母舰主电脑的处理，然后根据设定直接唤醒冬眠舱里的船员。为保险起见，他还向副官警车发送了霸天虎基站的坐标，并示意他们立刻来这儿和自己汇合。

“那么在你的船员来之前，我需要充会儿电。”红蜘蛛挥挥手，打发惊天雷将擎天柱带去他们的会议室，自己则往基站更里面走去，擎天柱注视着他的背影消失在走道尽头。一瞬间他芯里冒出了一丝疑虑，总觉得红蜘蛛看起来有些许微妙的不同。

但一时说不上来，可就是有些微妙的不同。处理器将这一闪而过的念头保存进记忆扇里，他决定再过一会儿再去处理它，或许只是我多虑了，领袖想，毕竟眼下是个非常时期。他做了个气体交换，往前追上了惊天雷的脚步。


	2. Chapter 2

「2」  
警车一众汽车人接到坐标后就急匆匆地变形出发了，虽然有怀疑过这可能是霸天虎的又一个阴谋，但他们实在也没什么理由质疑领袖的决定，毕竟他一直冷静且强大，绝不会作出将全员至于危险中的事。

“看来这次是真的很棘手啊，不然大哥也不会要和霸天虎合作。”飞毛腿在内线中和他的双胞胎兄弟讨论起来，“原本空间桥的信号就很难追踪吧。”横炮这么解释，“也许霸天虎那有什么黑科技能进行空间桥重启。”

“要我说，这次咱们还算幸运。要是因为空间紊乱而飞出星系气泡，到达真正的‘裂缝之外’就是真回不去了。”

“我说你们安静些吧。”爵士这时候插话进来，阻止了这对双胞胎在公共内线上大刺刺地讨论这场灾难。“嘿，爵士，我们没有怪罪警车的意思。”他们辩解道，但却好像越描越黑了，行驶在最前方领队的警车引擎突然发出一声响亮的轰鸣，双胞胎立刻噤了声。但仿佛普神也要帮他们解围似的，他们这会儿正好绕过环形山，霸天虎的基站就近在眼前。那栋黑色的建筑，顶端锃亮的漆面在星光下擦出了美妙的银圈。“奇怪，”这会儿警车才终于开口了，“这基站怎么看也不像是空置了很久的样子。”

“不会有什么猫腻吧。”双胞胎又开口了，“专门把我们骗到这里来一网打尽？”虽然他们都隐隐觉得不对，但留擎天柱孤身一个在这虎狼之穴也太过危险，警车稍微权衡了一下，决定还是过去比较好，“我和飞毛腿过去，你们两个留下来，若是有什么不对，就立刻返回母舰。”

爵士想反驳一下，警车却没有给他开口的机会，“我们需要一个能修复通讯，准确联络基地的机。”说着，他已经示意飞毛腿紧跟着他向基站驶去了。闹翻天在放风的时候看见了这两个汽车人孤零零地从环形山后驶过来，经过那一片软土的时候，飞毛腿在内线中叫苦不迭，他完美的涂装在泥土攻击下变得一塌糊涂，横炮幸灾乐祸地说，幸好警车刚刚叫走的不是自己。

“尖叫鬼，快起来，汽车人们来了。”

红蜘蛛收到这个内线消息的时候刚上线，光学镜闪烁了一下，CPU里又弹出了能量不足的警报，这个基站里仅存的能量根本不够他们填满油箱，只得靠着和汽车人合作去环形山那儿寻找补给，炸开山体搜寻能量的活，他们游击可不是首选。“知道了，你这个蠢货赶紧闭嘴。”他痛斥了闹翻天一顿，好似这样就能把因能量不足而引起的机体不适给压下去。擎天柱见到警车的时候又不得不为他副官的谨慎感叹，把爵士和横炮留在母舰上，还能为任何可能发生的意外做应急反应。

“我已经确认过了，警车，这里就只有这三个霸天虎。”他给这个老伙计发送了一条内置简讯，警车读取后冲他点了点头，“但还不能掉以轻心，领袖。”他回复道。闹翻天从瞭望台上飞下来，在落地之前变形，推进器重重踩在地上，带起了一阵砂石，天呐，难道这些会飞的家伙们永远都要这么高调的吗？不仅涂装涂的花俏，连登场方式都是。他看到警车略显嫌弃地歪了歪机体，砂石吹进了飞毛腿的装甲缝隙里，又引得他好一阵抱怨。

“现在就正好是这种危机时刻。”擎天柱又给自己的同僚解释了原因，他们六个正以一种怪异的姿态坐在霸天虎基站的会议室里，红蜘蛛还恶趣味地将威震天的位置留给了自己，擎天柱觉得他的空气置换装置紧缩地有些痛，背后大大的霸天虎标志显得尤其诡异，红蜘蛛却在一旁说着什么这很适合你的鬼话。擎天柱开始能稍微理解一些为何霸天虎的高职总是不和的原因了。

“所以，”那个闲不住的二把手自然地接过话头，“我们现在只好暂时停战了。”他抱着双臂，歪着头，光学镜有些暗淡地闪烁着。警车看着他这幅样子，也摸不透他芯里究竟打得什么鬼主意。“我可是非常诚心地想要与在座的各位合作呢。”他补充道，闹翻天也符合地点点头。这三个游击仍旧是神秘的小团体的模样。

好吧好吧。汽车人的副官在芯里做了一个大幅度的气体交换，他已经束手无策了，只能希冀着霸天虎的二把手有什么神奇的技术能重新激活空间桥，他瞧着自己那个坐在破坏大帝王座上的领袖，这会儿他正心平气和地同红蜘蛛讨论去环形山收集必要能量的问题，炸开岩石取得能量确实不是一个适合轻巧的游击的活儿。他配备的氖射线威力不够，况且落石很容易对他的机翼造成损伤，难怪这几个游击看见汽车人时这么兴奋，汽车人们这会儿简直是他们的救星。

“人员分配的话，领袖和领袖吧。”他提议道，口气却没有啥能让人回旋的余地。他的那两个僚机没啥好担心的，红蜘蛛才是那个不安常理出牌的麻烦精，警车表示他对这个提议没有异议。红蜘蛛见状挥了挥手，示意惊天雷把能量转换装置分配给他们，“已经是要进博物馆的型号了，希望还能用。”红蜘蛛一边抱怨着，一边打开了主电脑上的3D建模，环形山的模型出现在半空，他用手指在模型上画了几个圈，同时标注了坐标，“在这儿，有比较罕见的矿物质，也有丰富的地热能，可以做成能量块。按储备量计算，至少能进行一次空间桥的传送。”他说这些的同时将演算数据发送到了每个金刚的个人主机上，样本的分析和演算堪称完美，擎天柱觉得自己似乎都要忘掉他是个出色的地质学家了。

“别惊奇，领袖。”红蜘蛛似乎看透他的芯思似得，面甲上露出有些自得的微笑，“铁桶头虽然不怎么聪明，但也不是个傻子。”言下之意大概就是威震天到底还是瞧得上他的能力的，当然当然，能稳坐霸天虎的二把手，某种意义上他确实实力不凡。

“那我们出发吧。”擎天柱似乎刻意避开这个话题似得，他从那个滑稽的王座上站起来，红蜘蛛恶趣味地鼓起了掌。有那么一会儿，领袖习惯性地想说他一贯的口号，但又觉得叫“汽车人”出动听起来怪怪的，纠结了一会儿他还是没有顺口说出那句口号，只是率先变形向基站外驶去。


	3. Chapter 3

「3」

擎天柱一边在处理器中搜索着过去几个周期内红蜘蛛的影像，一边透过后视镜观察因油量不足而跟在他身后行驶的对方，比对之下觉得二者并无差别，但芯里却仍旧觉得微妙的不对劲。红蜘蛛在他身后咬的并不紧，大概真的是因为油量消耗过多的原因，他甚至连追上擎天柱的速度都显得有些吃力。擎天柱出于好心地放慢了速度，他觉得对于一个永远的敌人，暂时的伙伴，还是并肩行驶更为安全，可即便如此，他仍旧因为红蜘蛛的翼展缘故无法靠近。

“别磨磨蹭蹭了领袖，如果不在我计算的时间内到达目的地，恐怕这次的采集作业要你一个人完成了。”红蜘蛛突然开口道，他原本尖利上扬的声音，也因为能量低的缘故而闪着电流杂音。擎天柱觉得他此刻的状态可能要比自己想象的还要糟糕，他---汽车人的领袖---是不能这样坐视不管的。擎天柱这么想到，接着便当机立断地停了下来，顺势堵住了红蜘蛛的路。

“我觉得，或许你应该补给一些能量。”他边说边变形，蓝色的光学镜一直盯着红蜘蛛橙色的舷窗，即使落魄至此，红蜘蛛的舷窗还是被擦的晶亮的，盈盈反光照射出了自己的面甲。但红蜘蛛却毫不领情，他一边怒气冲冲地骂领袖是一个芯软的傻蛋，一边表示不满般轰了轰引擎，“你现在的引擎发动声连一点说服力都没有，红蜘蛛。”他毫不留情地指出，面罩下的脸看不到是什么表情，“即使是霸天虎也不应该拒绝别人的帮助。”

“即使如此，我也不会感激你，领袖。”红蜘蛛不无讥讽地说，随即却也解除了载具的形态，有那么一会儿擎天柱觉得这句话似曾相识，像是来自他久远的回忆，是他记忆扇上很久未被触碰过的一个片段，过去他曾经常播放那些影像，但那也是过去了。

“来个能量块吧，很小，只能暂时充饥。”他说着从子空间中取出他最后一个能量块，那是出发前大黄蜂硬让他带上的零嘴，没想到还能拿出来救急。红蜘蛛停顿了一会儿，大概是在盘算是否要接受汽车人的好意，但最终他拗不过处理器中再一次提示能量值过低的高音警报，接过了那块能量块。“哼，汽车人也不是一无是处。”末了却还欲盖弥彰地补充了一句。

擎天柱趁他解决能量块的当口又一次开启了记忆扇，刚刚因为红蜘蛛的话而自动匹配的记忆片段在内存上闪烁着，擎天柱犹豫了一会儿，还是打开了它，那是他刚接受领导模块的时候，他甚至自己都还不能很好适应被矩阵升级过的机体，那会儿他还在思索着战争的意图，还有它所指向得、必然毁灭的道路。

“这个身份成为过你的负担，领袖。”红蜘蛛在烟雾迷漫的高楼上这么对他说，他的枪口瞄准着娇小游击的火种舱，而他的推进器喷着火，热流干扰了他的光敏系统，擎天柱只能窥见黑烟中那双鲜红的光学镜，“或者将是如此。“在话音落下的一瞬间，游击的推进器喷射出更强烈的热流，他借着推力已经跃上了长空，只有机翼擦过空气留下的刺耳鸣响。黑烟被热浪吹散，而擎天柱也已经失去他的目标了。他反复咀嚼过这句话，总觉得这里面还有点什么自己参不透的东西，但始终没有结果。

“尖叫鬼，我们已经到达目的地了，即将准备开采作业。“闹翻天传到红蜘蛛私人主机上的简讯让擎天柱回到了现实，眼前比起那遥远过去遗留的问题，如何完成开采取得能量是他更应该关系的内容。“很好，我们也差不多该动身了。”红蜘蛛这么说，多少补充了一点能量的游击总算得以用正常的速度赶往目的地，闹翻天他们的开采作业已经开始了，如果他们接下来加快节奏的话，也能按时完成采集。

红蜘蛛又检测了一次能量矿坐标，确认无误后在环形山的右侧翼停了下来，“就是这儿了。”他说，用主机放出了环形山的建模，“能量矿在山体底部，我们炸开山体，接着插入虹吸导管，转换仪便可以自动开始工作。理论上就是这么简单。”

“而最佳爆破口，”红蜘蛛一字一顿地说，光学镜又一次伸缩的咯咯直响，“理论上是那个山洞。不过……”擎天柱觉得他此刻看起来完全就是过去研究员的样子，水蓝色的手指摸着山体上粗糙的石头，指尖敏感的传感器忠实地反馈着接收到的每一个信息，那些稀有的矿石若是被爆炸粉碎实在是有点暴殄天物，但眼下也没有保存它们的条件，红蜘蛛吸了口气，手指也仿佛不再犹豫般拍了拍洞口的碎石，“就炸这里，领袖，将能量值提升到最高，瞄准那个山洞。”擎天柱点头表示明白，他后退了几步，缓缓抬起来炮口，红蜘蛛看着他炮口幽蓝的能连锁充能时发出的光，立刻喷射器点火飞离了现场。

高能激光炮命中山体，炸裂的瞬间碎石飞溅，黄烟弥漫，冲击波几乎能拦腰斩断半径五百米内的一切物体，擎天柱只得立刻伏低机体以免受殃及。红蜘蛛躲藏在另一处山体后，他尖利的嗓音通过通讯器传到了领袖的音频接收器里。

“领袖果然名不虚传。”他夸赞道，斑斓艳丽的赞美词接连不断，擎天柱翻了翻光学镜，一下结束了通讯。


End file.
